Te he amado, te amo y te amaré
by El Reto
Summary: Sexto relato del concurso de FF: El Reto. "El peso de la muerte es difícil, más aún si lo llevas tú sólo. Pero, ¿y cuándo tratas de proteger a la persona que más amas de ese peso?" (Soul Maka) Sexto participante: Lynneth Akuma.


Hola a todos, ¡seis relatos llevamos ya! (Viento en popa va.) Y tras cinco veces de haberos dado la brasa, una vez más no me hará daño:

¡**Bienvenidos al concurso de "El Reto"**!

Adiós enero, (por fin) espero que estéis empezando al año con vuestras ilusiones y desafíos. (Mucho ánimo a todos.) Sigo dejando caer que los que queráis dedicar unas palabras a vuestros lectores (vosotros, sí tú sonríe, solo tú. Deja de mirar a los lados, ¡actúa normal!), todavía podéis enviármelas. Lo hace más especial. **Sabéis que podéis seguir comentando los demás relatos de esta cuenta**, los autores os están muy agradecidos por vuestro entusiasmo. Los comentarios que les dejéis a los anteriores no contarán para el sumatorio total del votos al concurso para ganar el premio, pero es un review. Una opinión, y aquí al menos se tiene en cuenta. No lo dudéis un segundo.

Fuera del sermón de **Bell** semanal (¡Pronto, subiré o actualizaré algún fic! Deshonor en tu familia, deshonor en tu vaca, ejem.), ¡aquí traemos un relato más!

* * *

Os presento a nuestro **sexto concursante** **del** **Reto**, su nombre es **Lynneth Akuma**. Y os trae **su fic**: "**Te he amado, te amo y te amaré**". (Creo que va de amor, pero no me hagáis mucho caso.) Esperamos que os guste, comentad si es así. Esta es su semana. Os dejo con el concursante, que desea deciros algo importante:

**No sé qué decir, me hubiese gustado que fuese más largo. Y poder extenderlo mejor. Pero es un One-shot y en fin (xD) Tal y como es, espero que disfrutéis leyéndolo y que no seáis muy duros con las críticas, es mi primer fic. Al menos en este fandom. (xD) Todo lo que Atsushi Ohkubo no puso de romanticismo en el manga, lo he escrito yo. Cual cascada de gatitos y ponis con sangre. (Drama) Muchas gracias.**

_**Lynneth Akuma. **_

* * *

_**Te he amado, te amo y te amaré**_

_**24 de febrero. Capilla Abandonada. Italia.**_

— _¿¡Pero qué haces Maka!? ¡Úsame! ¡Sólo esquivándole no hay manera de que salgamos de aquí! —razonó la guadaña, en un intento desesperado de hacer reaccionar a su técnico de manera lógica pese a que perjudicase su propio bienestar. No le importaba._

— _¡No! ¡Si lo hago, Soul tú…! —respondió ella, aun intentando procesar alguna manera de poder salir de allí. El escuchar ese tono de voz de su portadora lleno de miedo e impotencia, no pudo evitar sentir como un instinto de protección se activaba._

_Pero por mucho que ella quisiera, estaban completamente encerrados, y con un loco maníaco que si pudiese, ya los hubiese reducido a pedacitos con esa siniestra arma que portaba. Su propia compañera, Maka, olvidó la regla más fundamental de los técnicos, y cualquier guerrero a la hora de entrar a luchar y poner en riesgo sus vidas: mantener la mente fría._

_Esa carencia de frialdad fue aprovechada por el asesino que tenían enfrente suya de cabellos rosados, para ir directamente a acabarla. Aterrorizada, no tuvo tiempo para moverse, sólo para permanecer inmóvil. En aquel momento, no sabía que la alarmaría más._

_¿Su carne siendo desgarrada? ¿O la de Soul?_

_No fue sino hasta que escuchó el filo de la espada rozando la carne y la ausencia de peso en sus manos, cuando abrió los ojos para contemplar cómo su arma, su guadaña, __**su**__ Soul, había usado su propio cuerpo como escudo para protegerla. Y como desfallecía, cayendo, dejándose impactar contra el suelo gracias a los efectos de la gravedad._

— _¡SOUL!_

* * *

**25 de Febrero. Shibusen**

— ¿Quieres algo? ¿Bebida? ¿Lo que sea? —ofreció la rubia, rebuscando algo que pudiese necesitar. El albino rodó la mirada hasta alcanzar a ver esos preciosos ojos color esmeralda que tanto le gustaba admirar. Cuando estaban llenos de vida y fuerza de voluntad.

Lo que él veía en aquel momento, eran ojos apagados llenos de culpa, miedo e impotencia. Y odiaba no encontrar esa fuerza que tanto adoraba en ellos.

—_Nah_. Luego tendría que ir a mear, y no quiero levantarme—se excusó. Maka bajó la mirada con pena.

—Está bien. Te dejo descansar…

Y con ello, se marchó sin un sólo gesto o una mirada más. Tras su marcha, no tardó en entrar Stein y el señor Shinigami. No podía ver el rostro de Shinigami, pero tan sólo con percibir el aura que emanaban, podía adivinar que no iban a hablarle de lo feliz que era la vida.

—Lo que sea, soltadlo ya—pidió de mala gana. Bastante tenía con tener a Maka así, como para que ellos dos se anden por las ramas.

—Pudiste verlo, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó Stein. Al principio se mostró confuso, sin conocer a lo que se refería—. Esa arma. Y su técnico. El aura demoniaca que ambos desprendían—Soul rodó nuevamente los ojos.

—He dicho que vayas directo al grano. No me hagas repetirme—pidió, suspirando con pesadez. Llevándose una mano a la frente. Intentaba mantenerse sereno, pero ciertamente se sentía muy intranquilo.

—Chico —el doctor Stein le dio una calada a su cigarrillo, y suspiró—. Los demonios, como esos dos, poseen lo que es conocido como la sangre negra. Todo a lo que os habéis enfrentado hasta ahora, eran almas corruptas. Pero, los demonios son algo mucho peor. ¿Sabes lo mejor? La sangre negra entró por tu herida, justo cuando protegiste a Maka —explicó.

Soul se sintió mal en el sentido de que no lo veía demasiado preocupante. Quizás porque se hallaba en la ignorancia. A salvo en la ignorancia.

— ¿En qué se traduce eso? —cuestionó el albino directo a la cuestión.

Stein hizo ademán de continuar, cuando el señor Shinigami pidió hablar por él.

—Tenemos archivos de varios casos anteriores, de humanos, sean armas o técnicos, en contacto con la sangre negra de un demonio —chasqueó los labios. Y pareció pensarse muy bien lo que iba a decir en aquel preciso momento—. Pueden sucederte varias cosas. Una de ellas, es que acabarás perdiendo la consciencia de ti mismo, hasta que te transformes en un monstruo sin corazón —Soul abrió los ojos perplejo. Sentía ganas de escapar, pero, tristemente, esa amenaza se encontraba dentro de su mismo cuerpo.

—Pueden ocurrir otros sucesos… ¿no es cierto? —preguntó intentando recomponerse. Quería oír toda la verdad.

—Sí —volvió a recuperar el turno de palabra Stein—. Ese era sólo el final en el que no mueres… De inmediato. El mejor final que te puede ocurrir, es que seas un individuo "asintomático" y que no padezcas "nada". Pero esto sólo ha ocurrido cuando la sangre negra ha penetrado por alguna zona no vital, o no cercana a zonas trascendentales como las extremidades —explicó, terminándose su cigarrillo. Lo dejó caer al suelo, y volvió a encenderse otro.

— ¿Pero? —instó a que siguiese hablando, alzando una ceja albina.

—La zona por la que te dio el tajo, va desde el hombro hasta el abdomen. Muy cerca de muchos puntos vitales importantes de tu cuerpo. Siendo realistas, no creo que esta sea tu opción —ese comentario cogió sus esperanzas y las rompió como si de un frágil cristal impactando contra el suelo se tratase.

—Aunque queda más —Stein asintió.

Aquella pregunta había sonado más como una confirmación que como una duda.

—Sí. Puede darse el caso de que, simplemente, tu cuerpo rechace la sangre negra, y por tanto, mueras por un caso de enfermedad autoinmune y daños provocados por ella —sin terminar el cigarro, lo impactó contra el suelo como hizo con el anterior.

—Stein, esta es la tercera caja que te tomas. Como no pares te vas a acabar eliminando a ti mismo —regañó Shinigami, mientras Soul debatía internamente como reaccionar. "¿Qué haría?" "¿Qué pasaría?"

—¿Saben Maka o su padre algo de esto? —preguntó, asumiendo poco a poco la realidad.

Ambos adultos negaron.

—Creímos conveniente esperar tu decisión. Somos conscientes del vínculo tan fuerte que se forma entre un técnico y un arma —habló Shinigami. Soul contuvo una sonrisa.

—Si tan sólo fuese eso —pensó. Lo único que se le pasaba por la mente, excluyendo el hecho de cuál sería su propio destino, era ella—. No quiero que le digáis nada —concluyó, alzando la mirada.

—Pero… —Shinigami fue interrumpido por al adolescente de ojos rojizos.

—Es mi voluntad. ¿Cuánto tiempo calculas que me queda de vida o de consciencia sobre mi propio cuerpo? —preguntó, dirigiéndose hacia Stein.

—No es aproximado, pero teniendo en cuenta el ritmo con el que suele avanzar y la cantidad que se halla en tu cuerpo, yo calcularía que un año —Soul apretó os puños con rabia, poniendo todo su esfuerzo en mantener la compostura. Sus lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Apretaba la dentadura con fuerza para resistir.

—Soul, podemos llamar a Maka si quieres. Dada la situación, dudo que le importe —la mirada que Soul echó a Shinigami podría haberle destruido el alma.

—¿Acaso no acabo de decir que no quiero que ella se entere de esto? —recordó con notable severidad.

—Soul. Esto es grave. ¿Cómo no vas a decírselo? Vivís juntos. Lo notará en el probable caso de que comiences a morirte o a perderte. Y ella podría salir afectada —recalcó. Soul se lo pensó dos veces antes de hablar.

—Cuando vea que puedo perderme a mí mismo, en el caso de que me ocurra, pediré el traslado y me alejaré de ella. En caso de que me muriese… Bueno, siempre podéis proporcionarme algún medicamento para que me relaje los síntomas y atribuirlo a secuelas de la herida, lo cual tampoco sería una mentira —propuso. Shinigami apoyó una mano en el hombro de Soul.

—Sé que actuarás de la manera correcta por ella. Lo que me preocupa es el peso que esto acarrea. Si se lo contases a Maka, podríais conllevarlo entre los dos —de mala manera, Soul descolocó la mano del Shinigami, rechazando cualquier gesto de caridad o compasión que pudiesen llevarles a contarle algo a la única persona que quería proteger.

—Tengo amigos. Y tengo fuerza y voluntad. Mientras me duren puedo resistir —aseguró. Le faltó incluir "por ella", pero ese detalle era algo que no tenía que incluir ni ellos tenían por qué saber. Aunque por su modo de actuar a su alrededor, consideraba obvios sus sentimientos por su técnico—. Y si no tenéis nada más que decirme, largaos —ordenó, señalándoles la puerta con la mirada, cruzándose de brazos.

Ambos adultos, pese a que querían seguir intentando convencerle de compartir esa enorme carga, no eran tan estúpidos para no saber que aquella conversación había terminado con la última palabra de Soul. Sin más que decir, salieron de la habitación en silencio y cerraron la puerta con cuidado. Pasados unos minutos en los que probablemente ambos individuos estarían lo suficientemente lejos de la estancia, golpeó las sábanas con ciega cólera. Las lágrimas que tanto había intentado retener, salían sin prisa pero sin pausa, reflejando todo el dolor que albergaba Soul dentro de sí.

—¿Quién va a cuidar de ella cuando yo no esté?

* * *

**12 de Abril. Piso de Maka y Soul**

— ¡No me dejes fuera! —suplicó, conociendo bien lo que iba a pasar en cuanto ese inmundo ser le cerrase la puerta. Se dirigiría hacia la luz. Saldría del estómago de Maka, y mientras él intentaba salir, tendría que contemplar su cuerpo inerte, en un vórtice de locura y terror absoluto. (SUBRAYADO)

—¡AH! —soltó un alarido, sentándose en la cama de golpe. Jadeó fuertemente, volviendo a la dura realidad.

Se levantó muy aturdido dando tumbos, y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Maka. Por suerte para él, ella tenía la manía de dejar la puerta levemente entornada. La abrió con mucho cuidado y sigilo, para comprobar que su técnico se encontrase bien.

—¿¡Que te crees que estás haciendo!? —Un fuerte golpe cayó sobre su cabeza, mientras que una potente voz sonó detrás de él. Se sentó en el suelo, agarrándose la sesera y tornándose para ver que era Maka. No pudo evitar suspirar aliviado.

—Menos mal —exhaló un soplo relajado—. ¿Por qué tienes que ser siempre tan bruta? —suspiró confirmando que había sufrido uno de los famosos "_Maka Chop_" de su técnico.

—Me despierto antes y te encuentro intentando entrar a mi habitación. Eres de lo que no hay. Encima de que me levanto antes para hacerte algo e informar al Shibusen de nuestra ausencia hoy —informó, haciendo que Soul la mirase extrañado.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No somos ni pareja y tenemos fecha especial? —bromeó con una sonrisilla burlona. Recibió otro _Maka Chop_, pero sin duda merecía la pena tan sólo por ver el rostro que ella ponía ante aquella clase de comentarios.

—Llevas unos días con mal aspecto, Soul —Maka se tornó de lado mientras seguía hablando—. Forcejeas por la noche, y cuando voy a ver si has salido de tu cuarto, veo que es en sueños. Por mucho que trates de fingir esos dolores, los tienes, y son persistentes. Dudo que provengan de tu herida. Al menos no así de fuertes y tan duraderos. Por eso pensé que podríamos pasar un día juntos —explicó. Soul enseguida se puso algo más serio, y se levantó.

—Estoy bien —se rascó la cabeza, suspirando con pesadez—. No tienes por qué preocuparte. Ya sabes que aquel tipo nos acojonó un poco bastante —comentó atribuyéndole a aquel asesino de pelo rosa sus pesadillas.

Intentó sonar convencido, pero Maka no era tonta ni él tan buen actor. Había pasado algo más de un mes. Conforme pasara más tiempo, ¿cuánto tardaría en darse cuenta de que esto no eran simples secuelas?

—Ven a comer. He hecho el desayuno. Hablaremos más tarde —Maka fue hacia la cocina. En el rostro de Soul se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa. Podría inventarse algo más convincente sobre la marcha.

* * *

**6 de Agosto**

No era un especial fan de las fiestas en verano. Pero debía admitir que ver un castillo de cohetes artificiales junto a sus amigos y la persona a la que más adoraba junto a una jugosa sandía, no era mal plan. Desde el techo de su edificio, encima de una manta de picnic, se encontraban admirando la vista.

—Soul, come más —ordenó Maka fijándose en cómo su arma sólo se había comido uno de tres trozos de sandía. Debía admitir que había perdido peso. Decidió hacía un par de meses dejar de tomar la medicación.

Apenas le ayudaban y los efectos secundarios le resultaban innecesarios con respecto a los efectos positivos. Sintió un fuerte dolor repentino de localización no exacta en aquel momento, que hizo que se apretase el labio inferior con fuerza. Dirigió su mirada hacia Black Star, recibiendo una mirada de complicidad.

—¡Soul, acompáñame a mear! ¡Y de paso echas tú que sé que le tienes ganas! —comentó con total desvergüenza.

Rápidamente se acercó a Soul, y le ofreció su mano. Tuvo que hacer aúno de todas sus fuerzas para poder levantarse y alejarse rápidamente con él. Una vez apartados del grupo, fueron a un rincón alejado en dónde nadie pudiese oírles. Una vez llegados, Soul se sentó ignorando como se pudiese ensuciar sus pantalones.

—¿El dolor va a peor? —preguntó con consternación. Soul contuvo una sonrisa, asintiendo.

—Al menos sabemos que voy a morirme y no a convertirme en un monstruo que podría heriros —comentó, como si estuviese dando una buena noticia.

—Maka sigue sin saberlo, ¿verdad? —cuestionó nuevamente. Desde un primer momento Black Star se había mostrado rehúso a que Maka quedase sin informar. ¿Por qué nadie entendía que lo hacía por ella?

* * *

_**7 de mayo. Shibusen**_

—_Black Star —llamó. Nada más oir su nombre, se giró con una gran sonrisa y orgullo hacia el epicentro del cual provenía la voz llamante._

—_¿Quién requiere la asistencia del todopoderoso…? Ah… Eres tú —todo el ánimo que había mostrado anteriormente había desaparecido, retornando a su actitud de siempre—. ¿Qué quieres? —alzó una de sus azuladas cejas al albino._

—_Necesito hablar contigo. ¿Podemos ir a un sitio aislado? —Black Star abrió los ojos como platos y llevó las manos al frente._

—_¿¡N-No pretenderás declararte!? ¡NO! ¡Yo no tengo esa clase de intereses, yo! —antes de siquiera poder continuar, recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte del albino._

—_Sabes perfectamente a quien tengo en ese lugar. Y ahora, ¿quieres venir o no? —ofreció. Desde todo aquello, nada o casi nada crispaba sus nervios. _

_Black Star asintió, poniéndose serio, y siguió a Soul por todo Shibusen, hasta llegar a una zona recóndita._

—_Lo que tengas que decir, dilo ya. Los dioses como yo no tenemos demasiado tiempo para—_

—_Me muero —Soul habló sin siquiera dejar de terminar al adolescente de cabello azul. Éste abrió la boca durante un momento, para después cerrarla. Tras un procesamiento, decidió sonreír._

—_¿Qué clase de muletilla es esa Soul? —rió divertido. Soul suspiró._

—_No es una muletilla. Es la realidad. Me muero —admitió seriamente. Aun así parecía que a Black Star le parecía ser una guasa._

—_Venga ya Soul, esas bromas no son de buen gusto —comentó con menos cachondeo, buscando alguna facción o gesto en el rostro de Soul que le mostrase que aquello era una broma. Pero sólo se encontró con dura certeza._

—_¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando? —preguntó el albino, dejando fuera de juego al adolescente frente a él._

—_Mierda, Soul —internamente, Soul se sintió extrañado de ser capaz de ver a Black Star en ese estado—… Pero, hace poco he visto a Maka, y no me ha dicho nada—comentó recordando su leve encuentro con ella. _

—_Porque no le he dicho nada. Y así debe seguir —habló, causando furia en el de cabellos azulados._

—_¿¡Estás loco!? ¿¡Cómo crees que ella se sentirá cuando no estés!? ¿¡Que no haya podido estar contigo!? ¡Más te vale que esto no sea una broma, porque entonces morirás de mi mano! —gruñó con rabia_—. ¿Qué vas a hacer? Cada vez estás peor Soul.

El albino miró hacia el infinito mientras le escuchaba hablar.

—Ella no puede… No. No **debe** enterarse bajo ningún concepto. Ya sabes que si sufrió con la simple herida, no quiero ni saber cómo se pondría al enterarse de la sangre negra circulando por mi cuerpo —el sólo recordar cómo en aquellos días Maka perdió esa fuerza por debilidad y culpa le hacía sentirse fatal.

—Podrías llevarlo mejor si ella supiese, ella… —Soul volvió a interrumpirle, poniéndose de pie.

—He dicho que puedo llevarlo. Y lo llevaré. Hasta el mismo final.

* * *

**25 de Diciembre. Piso de Maka y Soul**

— ¡Soul! ¡Feliz Navidad! ¡Levántate ya! —encima suya, Blair. No sabía cómo esa bruja podía seguir allí. La ignoraba antes y después de que fuesen a Italia. Pero la voz era de Maka. Se giró con miedo, para ver que ella se encontraba allí. Pero no recibió ni un regaño, ni un _Maka Chop_.

—¡Maka espera! —se quitó a aquella gata lo más rápido que pudo, cuando el dolor volvió a inundarle. Pese a todo, siguió moviéndose. Nada más salir de su cuarto, cayó de bruces al suelo, tosiendo sangre—. ¡Maka! —el sufrimiento de aquella sangre persistía en su cuerpo, pero eso no le impedía levantarse, buscándola. A su maldición, ella se encontraba allí enfrente de él, con ojos llorosos—. ¡Maka es-esto no es! —intentó excusarse.

Maka le abrazó, y comenzó a llorar sobre su hombro.

—Lo supe desde un principio. Os espié. Tú insistías tanto en que yo no supiese nada, que por un momento pensé que te haría infeliz el que lo supiese. Pero estás mucho peor así —Soul apartó la mirada, no mirando al cuerpo que le abrazaba, el cuál se encontraba en un camisón que podía resumirse en una camiseta cinco tallas más grande que la suya—. Tú sólo llevando toda esa carga… Soul…

—¿Por qué hemos tardado tanto? —preguntó, posando sus labios sobre los suyos. Desde siempre había deseado hacerla suya. Pero no sería en ese momento, por muy cansado y dolorido que se encontrase.

* * *

**14 de Febrero del año siguiente. Piso de Maka y Soul.**

Un moribundo Soul se encontraba echado en cama, con dolores por todo el cuerpo. Tumbada a su lado, Maka, quién tenía enormes ojeras de haber estado cuidando de Soul toda la noche.

—Hoy es San Valentín —comentó Soul, abriendo los ojos y fijándose en su calendario.

— ¿Qué pasa con ello? —preguntó Maka un tanto extrañada.

—Es patético que no haya podido comprarte algo como la mayoría de parejas hace —susurró con voz débil.

—Me es indiferente Soul. Prefiero que te encuentres aquí que no tosiendo sangre por ahí, tirado en el suelo y con un regalo en la mano —aseguró Maka siendo certera. Soul no quería hablar demasiado. Hoy se encontraba demasiado cansado. Y con demasiado dolor. Podía morir ese día perfectamente. Sí… ¿Por qué no?

—Maka, sabes que te he amado, te amo y te amaré, ¿verdad? —preguntó. Maka se mostró sorprendida ante la repentina pregunta. Tras echar unas lágrimas, asintió, acercándose a él para darle cálidos besos. Besos que pasaban de ser simples picos a apasionados y húmedos contactos—. Maka… Tú…—comentó sorprendido. Soul alzó sus brazos resistiendo cualquier tipo de molestia, y le quitó su jersey, dejándola en camisa y falda.

—Soul —susurró su nombre entre lágrimas. Un vórtice de emociones, pensamientos y sentimientos se arremolinaba alrededor.

—Sé que no estoy en mis mejores condiciones. Sé que no lo querrías así. Pero te deseo mucho, Maka, ya sea muriéndome o como sea —murmuró, mirándola a esos ojos que tanto le gustaban.

—Sé que te queda poco tiempo Soul. Pero quiero que quien me tenga seas tú. Como no puedes moverte demasiado por el dolor, iré yo encima —comentó, mientras que se colocaba sobre él. Volvió a contener una sonrisa. Alargó la mano a su mesita de noche, sacando unos condones. Puede que estuviese completamente dolorido, y que sufriese haciéndolo, pero quería seguir haciéndola suya.

* * *

**5 de Marzo del año siguiente. Shibusen.**

Debía terminar con aquella locura. Hasta mover los dedos le resultaba doloroso. Había tenido que ser ingresado debido a que no funcionaban ya sus riñones y su intestino. Todo lo que recibía ya, era de vena. ¿Merecía vivir así?

Seguía teniendo la capacidad de transformarse en su forma de arma. Su brazo rápidamente se convirtió en una hoja, sucia y completamente negra, pero un arma con filo. No dudó un instante.

Lo acercó a su piel del cuello, y _zas_. Su filo cubierto en sangre negra. No tardó demasiado en desangrarse, asfixiarse, y como producto final, morir. Agradecía que Maka no se hallase allí y que, probablemente, quien encontrase su cadáver antes, sería Stein.

Oh, oh…

* * *

**Fecha desconocida. **

— ¡Ah! —gritó, levantándose del suelo con rapidez, y encontrarse con esos ojos esmeralda que adoraba tanto.

—Te habías desmayado de repente. Mira que eres idiota. Venga, vamos a explorar la capilla —abrió sus rojizos ojos de par en par para fijarse en que se hallaban en Italia. Sentía su cuerpo libre de dolor y completamente liviano, antes de cualquier incidente. Agarró la mano de Maka con prisa, no permitiéndola ir. Puede que fuese sólo un sueño, pero no lo iba a permitir.

—Maka, te amo —susurró, dejándola fuera de juego.

—Soul, si esto es un juego… —agudizó la mirada Maka.

—Ese lugar está fuera de nuestra misión. Ignóralo y te demostraré hasta cuanto siento por ti —Maka se encontraba dividida entre el estar con Soul en una cálida habitación de hotel, o ir a luchar contra presencias extrañas. Suspiró—. Buena decisión.

Cogió a Maka de la mano, y se la llevó en el sentido opuesto por donde se encontraba la capilla.

* * *

_**Lynneth Akuma.**_


End file.
